I'm Already Broken, Don't Break Me Anymore
by XxBabyEmo94xX
Summary: Jesse and Jacob have a huge fight. JacobOC


_It's around 1 in the morning and I'm bored and an idea popped into my head so I thought I would make a one shot about it._

**Disclaimer-Don't own anything that is associated with Twilight.**

"Hey Jake man where are you?"Embry called. Me, Quil, and Embry walked into his living room and what I saw brought me to tears. I swear my heart was just ripped out, thrown on the ground and someone started jumping on it.

"I can't believe you Jacob. I thought you loved me!" I screamed at him with tears running down my face. I walked in on him and Haley making out on his couch. I looked at both of them. They both tried to fix their clothes and hair. Haley just smirked at me while Jacob looked guilty. I looked at Haley with a glare. If looks could kill, she would have burst into flames and been buried 70 feet under already.

"Jacob I think we should do this again sometime."Hayley said looking straight at me when she said it. Oh man she is about to get her ass kicked. When Haley went outside, I bolted towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh Jake I knew you didn't want me to leave."She said. As she turned around, her face turned into a look from smug to pure fear.

"Sorry but I'm not Jake." With that I punched her in the face. As soon as she hit the ground, I jumped on her and started punching her wherever I could. I heard a nice crack coming from her face. Guess I broke her nose. She got in a good punch in my face and that caught me off guard. She took that to her advantage and started trying to beat my face in. She left my feet free. I kicked her off me and started punching her. I got up and started kicking her in the stomach. I heard a few ribs break and that's what I was aiming for. I felt someone pull me off her.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" I heard Jacob scream. I struggled in his grip.

"Let go of me you bastard!" I screamed. I never stopped struggling to get away from him.

"Embry, Quil take Haley to the hospital. I'll take care of Jesse." Jacob barked at them. Through the red haze, I saw Quil and Embry putting Haley in the car and driving away.

"Calm down Jesse. You need to stop." Jacob told me soothingly. I stopped struggling a little bit.

"Why don't you go with your girlfriend?" I told him bitterly.

"I am with my girlfriend." He told me. I looked around.

"No I don't see Haley anywhere." He got a shocked look on his face. He tried to come near me, but every step he took towards me, I took one back.

"Jesse please don't so this to me. I don't want to lose you." He pleaded with me. I started to feel a little bad for what I was about to say.

"Just…Just stay away Jacob. You hurt me after you promised not to hurt me." I said sadly. I looked at him through glassy eyes. I turned to start skating away.

"Jesse please! I love you!" He was still pleading with me. My heart was breaking even more. I stopped and looked at him.

"I should've never let you have my heart." With that I started skating back home. I almost fell off my board because I couldn't see with all the damn tears in my eyes. I reached the house and barged in scaring aunt Emily and uncle Sam. Aunt Emily saw my tears and came to my side. I collapsed into her arms and starting crying as hard as I could.

"How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. He promised not to be like the others. He promised to protect me and he pretty much broke my heart." I cried. I felt Emily smoothing my hair to try and calm me down.

"Who are you talking about sweetie? Who hurt you?" uncle Sam asked. I looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. My glasses had tear stains on them.

"Jacob." I said and I ran upstairs, looked my door and cried on my bed.

_(one week later)_

Everyone has come and tried to get me out of my room. Leah tried to get me to go to the mall with her but I refused. I'm now sitting on my bed playing my guitar and this stupid song won't get out of my head and it reminds me of Jacob.

You said this could only get better  
There's no rush cause we have each other

You said this would last forever  
But now I doubt if I was your only lover

Are we just lost in time?  
I wonder if your love's the same  
Cause I'm not over you

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go  
Not loving you is harder than you know  
Cause boy you're driving me so crazy

How can I miss you if you never would stay?  
If you need time I guess I'll go away (I'll go away)  
Inside me now there's only heartache and pain  
So where's the fire? You've become the rain

Are we just lost in time?  
I wonder if your love's the same  
Cause I'm not over you

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go  
Not loving you is harder than you know  
Boy you're driving me so crazy

And if you don't want me than  
I guess I'll have to go (I guess I'll have to go)  
Not loving you is harder than you know  
(Yeah)

So I'll make the call  
And I'll leave today  
I'm gonna miss you cause I love you baby

And I'll make the call  
I'm leaving today  
And leaving always drives me crazy

Leaving always drives me crazy

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go  
Not loving you is harder than you know  
(Yeah)

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go  
Not loving you is harder than you know  
Cause boy you're driving me so crazy

And if you don't want me than  
I guess I'll have to go  
Not loving you is harder than you know  
Boy you're driving me so crazy

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go  
Not loving you is harder than you know  
Cause boy you're driving me so crazy

As soon as I finished, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called. I looked up when they closed the door and it was the last person I wanted to see.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly. On the inside I was happy because he came. I felt so lost without him this week.

"I want to try and fix this or at least explain." Jacob begged me. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. I sighed.

"Fine." I gave him the go ahead.

"She came to my house asking for my dad. I told her he wasn't home but she could wait in the kitchen until he comes back. She just followed me into my living room. I decided to keep my distance. When she went to go sit on the chair, I sat on the farthest side of the couch. She suddenly sat on the couch and started coming closer to me. The next thing I knew she had her lips on mine and then you, Embry, and Quil walked in." He looked me in my eyes the whole time which lead me to believe that he was telling the truth. I still searched his face for a lie. I gave up when I couldn't find one.

"You hurt me Jake. You really broke me." I started.

"I know. I didn't-" I cut him off.

"But I can tell that you're not lying. I can see your telling the truth. I guess I forgive you." I said smiling up at him. He smiled the smile that could rival the sun. Me and him stood up and hugged tightly. We locked lips in a long and passionate kiss. When we broke apart he muttered the words I've longed for this past week.

"I love you so much Jesse. Don't leave me." Jacob said against my lips. I looked in his eyes and saw the love and compassion they held.

"I love you too Jacob. I promise I won't ever leave you." I said smiling at him.

The song in here is Harder Than You Know by Escape the Fate. Yeah if this suck I'm so sorry. It's 1 in the morning, I'm tired, but I tried to make it my best. Press the button on the bottom and review thanks


End file.
